Never Could I Have Imagined
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: Just another Chrobin one shot, I hope you enjoy this short fic!


Morning. I open my eyes and laying in front of me is none other than the love of my life. He looks so peaceful, with: his dreamy eyes; his scruffy, blue hair; their tiny smile curving across the right side of his face ever so slightly; the little bit of drool on their chin from the night and just the entirety of his innocence – his purity – through and through.

When he found me laying on a field in the middle of nowhere, I never would have imagined that he would grow to mean so much to me; nor would I have been able to predict just how much I mean to him. I remember how he opposed his knight's orders, and how he offered his hand; his trust; his home and, later, his heart…

"Mad King Gangrel has fallen! The war between Ylisse and Plegia is over once more; praise Naga!" The word travelled quick and far and as we passed every village, people of all ages; backgrounds; wealth offered us gifts of all sorts. It extended from gold all the way to small smiles and tiny daisies, that young children had picked for us.

Gangrel had fell by my blade and now, in its place, is his own Levin Sword, which I claimed as my own personal reward. With all the praise we were receiving however, I still felt this strange feeling of emptiness; almost as if something was missing…

Looking around the army, I had noticed many of the soldiers dropping arms for marriage. Gregor had spent the gold earned as a mercenary and as a hero just to purchase a ring that would last as long as Nowi herself. Honestly, it was a beautiful moment! I've never seen people look so happy; people everywhere seem to be rejoicing about something. Yet…I'm not.

Hours pass as we follow path after path; going from village to village. Eventually we stop at a decently sized village with some of the best food in all of Ylisse – according to Stahl. Of course, I believe him as much as any other army member; he would make a (in Virion's words) 'Magnificent food critic'!

The gold we earnt is certainly spilled, booking rooms and one huge buffet, which consists of food and drinks of all sorts: chicken; beef; turkey; lamb; cake; honey; wine; beer; juice; a variety of sandwiches and much more – well, aside from bear meat, which would please our Greatest Knight!

I watch as everybody digs into the grand buffet that was presented before them. Their eyes almost seem to have a glimmer of excitement, as their taste buds experience a flavour overload from the wonderfully seasoned food; something much grander than our salt stored meats, to say the least. Grins brighter than the lightning that struck Gangrel down; spirits higher than any mountain and-

Ting! Ting! Ting! The tapping of a wine glass captures every person's attention. As myself and every other person looks over to the sound, we find our leader and King to be – Chrom – standing; a smile also on his face.

"I apologise for interrupting this grand meal, Naga knows each and every one of you deserve this reward for all of your efforts in fighting off the Mad King." He pauses, his smile softening along with his eyes; a noticeable feature that I picked up on instantly. "But, this simply cannot wait. In fact, this is the true reason why I insisted that we stayed somewhere aside from a tent tonight." The prince carefully places his glass down, along with the fork he used to tap it.

That's when his attention turns onto his tactician – me.

"Robin, I have so much to thank you for." He pauses and I feel my heart slowly begin to increase its pulse rate. "I know I have not known you for as long as I have known many of our comrades here, but I _do_ know that our bond has been forged and that it has been forged to withstand anything. Robin, you have been my rock throughout everything. The tragedies along the way; the inconveniences, as well as the good times."

Why is he saying all these kind words? Naga knows I feel my cheeks burning bright red and that if my heart pounds any harder, it may pound out of my chest!

"If it wasn't for you, we never would have made it through. Your tactics saved us more than once, and… I would not have been strong enough to lead the army without you. Which is why, now that I must lead our people, that I must have you by my side once again."

I watch, as the man baring the brand lowers himself down onto one knee, his hands fumbling with something small, clearly delicate and precious to him – a ring. More specifically, the ring that the lover of the exalt wears. He grasps it correctly, before finally holding it up to me.

"Robin, will you marry me?"

The look in his eyes; the way they gleam up at me and the way he smiles… I've never seen a man so happy to ask such a question. I've never felt so happy to receive such a question; such a gesture!

"Yes…" My word is a whisper. "I will, Chrom! I will marry you!" They become bolder and his grin becomes wider, as he slides the resized ring onto my finger.

"Fit perfect for a king." Chrom utters, pleased that it fits my finger so perfectly; almost as perfectly as we both knew we would fit.

I never could have imagined him falling for me like this; nor could have I imagined us being the royals to change the theme of 'strictly straight royal marriages', but…

Naga knows I am grateful to have him.


End file.
